


goodnight

by himemiyas



Series: my love [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars, Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i have to be the only normal person in the yuzutori tag, i wrote this at six am, tori has a fat crush and so does yzuru except they’re stupid, tori is afraid yuzuru doesn’t love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyas/pseuds/himemiyas
Summary: tori is unsure if yuzuru really loves him or if he merely tolerates tori like everyone else.





	goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first fic on here! its not fantastic but as a tori kin i needed some normal works in the yuzutori tag. please enjoy!

“goodnight bocchama. sleep well.”  
yuzuru’s lips traced softly along tori’s forehead. he brushed tori’s hair back over his face and turns to leave.  
tori’s arm shoots out from under his duvet covers and grabs yuzuru’s wrist.  
“yuzuru! wait.” tori said.  
“hm? have i forgotten something bocchama?”  
“n-no. you haven’t. but….”  
tori looked over towards his window, evading yuzuru’s gaze.  
“you...love me, right?” tori said quietly, looking at yuzuru, his bright green eyes piercing into yuzuru’s purple ones.  
yuzuru swallowed.  
“of course bocchama. i love you as i should, as servant loves master and the like. as classmates as well i suppose. why do you ask me?”  
that had to be what tori meant. he wanted to know if yuzuru loved him in the way childhood friends do, or as master and servant. tori couldn’t have wanted to know if yuzuru loved him in the other ways yuzuru did. tori wouldn’t have wanted to know how often yuzuru stayed up at night thinking about tori, worrying about tori. tori wouldn’t want to know how many times yuzuru looked at tori’s small, soft lips and had to turn away so he didn’t impulsively kiss him.  
“no i mean…” tori trailed off. yuzuru could hear the slight tremble in tori’s voice that always came before tori cried. “am i that annoying? do you only love me because you have to?”  
“tori.” yuzuru said quietly. he could see tears welling up in tori’s eyes. he raised his arms and cupped tori’s face. he would confess if it meant tori would stop crying. before he could, however, tori looked away, almost angrily, swatting away yuzuru’s hands.  
“never mind.” tori spat out. “don’t address me that way, with my first name. it isn’t professional. as you want us to be nothing more than master and servant, that’s what we will be. goodnight yuzuru.”  
“tori.” yuzuru said kindly. he kneeled down by the side of the bed, grabbing for tori’s hand. he stroked the back of tori’s hand with his thumb. “i love you very much. please do not be upset. i was flustered, and my choice of words was not the best. i have lied a little.”  
tori turned to face yuzuru.  
“do you mean it yuzuru?” tori sniffled and wiped his eyes.  
“yes. yes, i do.” yuzuru inhaled, and closed his eyes. “boccha- tori. i have loved you for years. ever since i - ever since i came back to the manor from military camp. i -“ he shook his head, standing up and letting go of tori’s hand quickly. “i am sorry.” he said. “i am out of place. please sleep well.”  
“wait yuzuru! stop!”  
yuzuru turned again, facing tori. he was incredibly embarrassed after inappropriately pouring his heart out to tori, but he couldn’t just leave.  
“is everything alright, bocchama?” he asked.  
“well…. with mama and papa gone again, it’s kind of lonely by myself you know? and since king has to sleep outside… i’ve had trouble sleeping lately….” tori paused. “ah, yuzuru. will you stay with me until i fall asleep...please?”  
yuzuru was taken aback by this sudden show of honest affection. when yuzuru and tori were young they used to sleep in the same bed, but when they grew older it became awkward, a seemingly uncrossable line.  
“of course.” he said quietly, walking towards tori’s bed. he sat down on the far edge of tori’s four-poster bed, brushing the canopy aside.  
tori sat up and grabbed his hand.  
“lie down and sing to me, yuzuru~!” tori pulled on his arm gently, all traces of tears completely gone by now, like he had forgotten about them.  
yuzuru laid down awkwardly, alarmed when tori snuggled close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. yuzuru reluctantly moved his arms to fit around tori, delicately placing a hand in tori’s sweet pink hair.  
tori sighed happily. “sing to me, yuzuru~!”  
yuzuru smiled.  
“of course, tori.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you 4 reading ^^


End file.
